Second Best
by LoveMeTender
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are best friends. Lizzie is dating Scott, and Gordo is just starting to date Holly, but will their jealousy get the best of them? An LG story with a twist. Not my usual fluff, but still a bit fluffy. First multi-chapter fic! Updated
1. He's the one that gets to hold her

**I'm actually going into a multiple chapter story! Aren't you proud? Anyway, this is the first chapter. The story is based off a song by Home Grown called "Second Best." When I heard the song, I thought of the whole Lizzie/Gordo thing. So here it is. I'll update soon!**

**P.S. I don't own a thing. Not Lizzie, not Home Grown, not even where I live. But that's probably because I live in a dorm. Whatever. I don't own anything!**

"So what's on the agenda for your weekend?" Lizzie asked me as we walked out of school on Friday.

"Well," I said slowly, not sure how she'd take the news. "I have a date."

She almost choked on her water. "You have a what?"

"A date," I said as we approached my car. "You know, guy meets girl, finds her interesting, asks her to a movie, the usual."

We climb in and start buckling up. "But you haven't been on a date since …" she trails off.

"… Since Parker ditched me," I said quickly, not wanting the real truth to come out. Not that it wasn't the complete truth. Parker had dumped me, yes, but that wasn't all. That night, Lizzie McGuire, my best friend in the entire world, placed such a kiss on me that I thought I had died and gone to heaven. She proceeded to say it was a mistake, she was having a hard time with her boyfriend Scott, and she was sorry. Then she took off. I was dumbfounded, naturally, but never mentioned it again. That's how it was with Lizzie. We were each other's first kiss the summer before freshman year, but that was it. We had been best friends since birth, and were going strong our senior year.

"Yeah, since Parker," she said quietly, playing with her hands. "So who is it? What are you going to do?"

I glanced at her as we drove to her house, surprised at her interest. "Holly Banning, she's a junior in my speech class. She's really cool. We are going to go bowling and get something to eat."

"That's cool," she said, smiling at me. My heart melted a bit when she did that. It always did. No matter how much I tried to hide it, I did have feelings for Lizzie that weren't exactly platonic.

"So what's up with you tonight? Hanging with Scottie McScottie?" I grinned at her, showing here I was just teasing her.

"Oh shut up Gordo. Yes, I am hanging with Scott. We were actually planning on going bowling as well." She looked at me when she said that, her eyes almost challenging mine.

"Well that's cool. Maybe we'll meet up there." Awkward pause. I was trying, I really was. Lizzie knew that I wasn't Scott's number one fan. And it really had nothing to do with Scott. He was a cool guy. But something about him just made me want to lock him up in a box and ship him away. Most likely because he got to kiss Lizzie on a regular basis, while I only had received that pleasure twice.

"Yeah, maybe," she said as I pulled into her driveway. "Well, I might see you tonight. If not, I'll call you tomorrow and see how your date went."

"All right, have fun tonight."

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, something that was not uncommon. "You too."

I smiled at her as she climbed out of my car and walked into her house. My Lizzie, she'd always be my Lizzie.

As I pulled into my driveway and went into my house, I thought about us. We had such a strong friendship, but it was tinged with something else. I knew for a fact that she told Parker that she wanted to date me. She told Parker that while we were dating, which is part of why Parker broke up with me. She was paranoid that I was going to cheat on her with Lizzie. The other part was that she was into the captain of the football team. Truth was, I didn't mind that much. Any girl I dated was just me buying time until Lizzie and Scott broke up. Lame, I know. But it wasn't like I was really using the girls I dated. And it wasn't like I dated a lot. I genuinely liked Parker, like I like Holly. They just weren't Lizzie.

We'd have these moments, Lizzie and I. Little glances, accidental touches that meant more, hugs that were just a bit prolonged. Maybe it was just me. Maybe there was nothing there at all. Maybe Parker was lying to me when she said that. All I knew is that Lizzie held a piece of my heart that no other girl could ever get. But with Scott in the picture, I was just second best. I was her best friend, yes. But Scott was the one who got to hold her.

**What do you think? What will happen during the date? Will Holly win Gordo over? Will Gordo use Scott as a bowling ball in a jealous rage? I don't even know yet! More reviews more updates!**


	2. And by interesting, I mean terrifying

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Don't worry, I'll update even if I don't get any reviews. They are just nice! Anyway, here is Chaper 2! I stayed up late to finish it, even though I have an 8:30 tomorrow! Enjoy!**

All right. I'm picking up Holly at seven. We're going to go eat, and then we are going bowling. A simple date. I can handle this.

"All right Gordo, it's just a date. You can forget about Lizzie for one night," I said to my reflection in the mirror. I messed with my brown curls, trying to get them to look perfect. A pointless battle. I gave up and went to grab my jacket. Just as I was leaving, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, irritated that someone was calling right before my date.

"Gordo?"

I sighed, a smile making it's way on my lips. "Lizzie? What's up?"

She paused. "I just wondered what you were up too."

"I'm about to get Holly. Aren't you going out with Scott?"

"Yeah, in a bit. Sorry, I'll let you go." She sounded strange.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked, concerned about my best friend.

"Oh Gordo I'm fine. I'll see you at the bowling alley."

"All right. Call me later."  
"I always do."

We hung up. I don't get that girl sometimes.

Around seven o'clock, I pulled up at Holly's house. I walked up her driveway, getting slightly nervous. Holly was pretty, really pretty. Not as pretty as Lizzie, of course, but still very pretty.

I rang the doorbell and was grateful when she opened the door quickly.

"Hey Gordo!" She exclaimed, coming out and shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Holly," I said as she took my arm. We headed back towards my car. "You look really nice."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. Holly was so cute. She was little and bubbly, with brown hair that flipped out right above her shoulders. She had black framed glasses and wore Chuck Taylors. She was so darn cute. Not to mention really nice.

"So, we are going to go eat, then go bowling. Is that cool with you?" I asked as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Yeah, that's cool Gordo." She paused. "Where did you get that nickname anyway?"

"Well," I said, contemplating resting my arm around the back of her seat. "You know Lizzie McGuire, right?" She nodded. "We've been best friends since birth, and when we were younger, she couldn't say Gordon, just Gordo. It kind of stuck. It was her name for me. She used to get so mad when other people called me that." I lightly laughed while I placed my arm on the back of her seat. She smiled. I took that as a good sign.

"Did you guys ever date?" She asked, reaching up and intertwining my hand with hers.

I thought about how to answer that. We didn't date, really. Just randomly kissed. I chose the safe route. "No, we never dated." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

She kept on pressing. "Did you ever want to?"

I glanced at her. So pretty. I didn't want to hurt her. So I did what I always did. I smiled at her and tightened my hand on hers. "Don't worry your pretty little head about such things. Just think about us and the good time we'll have tonight."

She seemed to understand and let it drop. "I'm so bad at bowling," she confessed, a glimmer in her eyes.

I laughed. "Don't worry, so am I. Oh, um, Lizzie said that her and Scott, her boyfriend, might be there too."

She shrugged. "Then they can join us. Seeing as she is your best friend and all, I should meet her."

"Why, planning on sticking around?" I asked, winking at her.

"If you don't screw this date up, then perhaps," she fired back at me. I chuckled and pulled her towards me. I liked this girl.

After a very pleasant dinner, we made our way to the bowling alley. I didn't see Lizzie when we walked in, which ironically, I was kind of relieved to see. I kind of had a feeling that Lizzie wouldn't be all that nice to Holly. She generally isn't to any girl I date. I don't know, maybe she feels threatened.

I grabbed Holly's hand as we walked up to the shoe rental. She smiled and tightened her hand around mine. We had just gotten our shoes when I heard someone call my name. I froze, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey Lizzie," I said, turning around, feeling my heart flutter. I could feel her staring at me and Holly's hands. An awkward pause came. Lizzie was so beautiful. I hated having a crush on my best friend!

"What's up Gordo?" Scott asked, extending his hand. I had to give the guy credit, he tried to get on my good side.

"Not much Scott," I said, shaking his hand. "This is Holly Banning. Holly, this is my best friend Lizzie and her boyfriend Scott."

Everyone exchanged pleasantries. "Hey, do you want to share a lane with us?" Holly asked, surprising me with her boldness. Most girls I date shy away from Lizzie because they are intimidated by her.

"Sure, that would be great," Scott said, smiling at us. Lizzie smiled at me, making my heart do that stupid flutter thing.

"Great!" Holly exclaimed. "We'll meet you at the lane. We'll start getting things set up. She grabbed my hand and took me over to the lane. I had a feeling that this would be an interesting experience. And by interesting, I mean terrifying.

**What's going to happen? Will Lizzie like Holly? Or will she eat her soul? We'll find out soon!**


	3. Once again

**And I'm back! Three whole chapters, not too bad! Again, I don't own anything. Let me know what you think!**

"Gordo! No way! Another strike?" Holly exclaimed as I walked back from knocking all the pins down.

"What can I say?" I shrugged and winked. "I'm a fantastic bowler."

"Don't let your ego get too big!" Lizzie said as she walked up to the lane. "I'm so gonna beat you."

"Whatever McGuire," I said, accidentally flirting. "I can beat you with my eyes closed."

She just looked at me, those big eyes flashing. "Whatever Gordo."

I sat down next to Holly, placing my arm around her. "Go on, let's see."

Holly snuggled into me as Lizzie bowled; only managing to hit three pins. "Beat me, eh? Unless we are playing golf, your low score isn't going to get you anywhere."

She smacked me in the back of the head as she took her seat. "Shut up."

Scott stood up to take his turn. "Liz, face it, he just might be better than you."

"Scott!" she exclaimed, giving him a look. "You are supposed to be on my side!"

He grinned and shrugged as he picked up his ball. "What can I say? I'm on the winning side."

Lizzie only glared at him. As he bowled, she looked at Holly and said, "Boys. Sometimes they're more hassle than their worth."

Holly giggled and tightened her hand on mine. "Sometimes, yes, but others, they are more than worth it."

Something changed in Lizzie's eyes there, something only someone who really knew her could notice. It was a combination of worry, jealousy, and introspection. I knew that look.

"Yeah, you're right," she said suddenly, looking at Scott. "Sometimes it works out like you wouldn't expect it." Lizzie then looked at me, her eyes boring into mine. We shared one of those looks again, those looks that mean more than should. She was worried about me, I could tell. I just didn't know why.

So the night went on. I beat everyone in bowling, as to be expected. I am pretty awesome, I have to admit. Lizzie and Holly seemed to get along really well, which surprised me. Scott was even pretty cool. I don't know, I guess it's because he's different than most the guys she's dated before. The whole blonde surfer type. Scott was actually a lot like me, shaggy brown hair, even an earring. It doesn't matter though. Scott will never be me, just as I will never be him.

"So," I said as Holly and I pulled out of the bowling alley. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," she said, scooting closer to me. "Lizzie seems cool, but kind of protective of you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Well, when you and Scott went to get drinks, she talked to me."

"About what?"

"She just wanted to know why I liked you and what I planned on doing with you."

"Well what did you say?" I was curious.

She grinned. "I said I thought you were cute and funny and a nice guy and I planned on taking it wherever you lead it."

By now, we had pulled up at her house. I turned the car off and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Wherever I lead it, eh?" I asked as she unbuckled her seat belt. "What if I lead it to a good night kiss?" I'm a guy, sue me.

Her eyes sparkled. "I wouldn't stop you."

I smiled at this. "Good." I placed my arm around her and touched her face with my free hand. I then slowly drew my lips to hers and kissed her gently. She smiled and placed her head on my chest.

Once we were at her door, we both stood there, not really sure what to say. "So … want to try it again?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"What, the kiss or the date?" She asked with a smile.

"Both?" She laughed and reached up to kiss me.

"All right." She gave me a hug, kissed me again, then walked towards her door. "Night Gordo."

"Night Holly," I said, a smile on my face. "I'll call you."

"I might just answer." We both laughed, and then she went in and shut the door.

I drove back to my house in a good mood. The night had cone well. I liked Holly. And if Lizzie seemed to warm up to her, that was saying something. Granted, that stupid little crush I had on Lizzie could complicate things. I wasn't going to let it this time. At least that's what I am going to keep on telling myself.

I passed Lizzie's house on the way home. She was standing outside her house, which I figured she would be. I stopped and opened the door. "Get in Lizzie."

She ran over, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She hopped in the car. "I knew you'd be going this way, so I decided to wait for you."

"Staying the night?" I asked, noting her backpack.

"If that's ok," she said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, you don't have Holly hiding in the backseat for a secret trip, do you?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

I shook my head. "Goodness Lizzie. It was the first date."

She lightly slapped my arm. "I'm just teasing you moron." She paused for a moment, something changing. "I like her Gordo. She's sweet."

"But?" I asked, sensing her incomplete thought.

She sighed, leaning back in her seat. "I don't know Gordo, I just don't know."

"You aren't jealous, are you?" I asked, keeping my voice even. We reached my house. I turned off the ignition, waiting for her response.

"Gordo …" she turned and looked at me. "Maybe. I don't know."

I got out of my car and waited for her to follow. We didn't speak again until we reached my room. I turned on my desk light as she took her backpack off. My mind was racing. She had no right to be jealous! I mean, I've dealt with the whole Scott thing forever, and I was fine. Yet I go on one date and she's jealous.

"Why are you jealous Lizzie, why?" I looked at her from across the room. She looked at me so intensely that I took a step backwards.

"Because," she simply stated. Then she walked across the room, stood right in front of me and placed her lips on mine once again.

**What's going on? Why did Lizzie kiss Gordo? What will he do? What about Scott? What about Holly? What about my sanity? I guess we'll find out soon!**


	4. I just can't be your second best

**And I'm back! I'm trying to get through this story. I'm still thinking of how I want it to end. So here's another chapter. I'm just kind of taking it where it leads me. Let me know what you think!**

**Don't own a thing!**

For that moment, I could only comprehend the feeling of Lizzie's lips on mine. She was kissing me with such a force that my head was spinning. I forgot about Holly, I forgot about Scott, I forgot about everything except the fact that Lizzie was kissing me. My heart was soaring. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of her kiss.

I held her close to me, relishing the feeling of her in this intimate situation. All the sudden, everything came back to me. Holly, Scott, Lizzie being my best friend! I pulled away, out of breath.

"Lizzie!" I said, holding her at arm's length. "What are you doing?"

She sat on my bed and placed her head in her hands. "Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh," she said, shaking her head back and forth. She stood up. "I have to go."

"On no you don't," I said, grabbing her arms and pushing her back in a sitting position. "We are not playing this game again. Talk to me Lizzie." I crouched down on her level. "I have the right to know."

"Gordo …" she said, taking a big gulp of air. "I … I am jealous."

"Why?" I asked, an edge in my voice.

"I don't know Gordo!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "I'm always jealous of the people you date!"

"Who I date?" I exclaimed, standing up. "Who I date? Lizzie, I've watched you date a million guys! Of course I've been jealous! But did I try to mess it up for you? No!" I crouched down in front of her again. "Why do you always do this?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion. "Why did you tell Parker that you wanted to date me? Why do you kiss me when we are both dating people? Why do you do this to me Lizzie?" By this time, we were both crying. "Why can't you just let me be happy with someone who isn't you?" I grabbed her hands, giving her a pleading look. "Why can't you just let me be happy? Why do you try to ruin things between me and other girls?" I looked into her tear filled eyes, her mascara starting to run down her cheeks. "Why can't you just let me fall in love?"

After that, I stood up and walked towards me window, just staring out of it. The only sound that could be heard in the room was our tears. After a few moments, she broke the silence. "Gordo?"

I turned and looked at her. "Lizzie?"

She hastily wiped her eyes, only smearing her mascara more. She was still beautiful to me. "I … the only reason I do those things is …" she tried to compose herself, but it was a losing battle. "I love you Gordo."

My heart literally stopped for a second. I couldn't have heard what she just said. I had to be wrong. Lizzie McGuire, my best friend since birth, loves me?

"You what?" I asked, sure I heard wrong.

She looked at the floor. "I love you David Gordon. I have for quite some time. Probably my whole life."

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. My head was reeling. This wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible.

"No," I said, starting to shake. "You can't love me! You've always dated someone else! Why would you be with Scott so long if you loved me?"

She stood up, standing in front of me. "Because I figured you would never love me back! I thought that if I dated someone else, I could finally forget about my feelings for you and just see you as my best friend!"

"Ok, let me get this straight," I said, turning from her and pacing across my floor. "You love me, were afraid to tell me, so you date someone else long enough for him to love you, which he does by the way, and ruin any chance I have of having a successful relationship? I can't just be your second best Lizzie! I can't just be that guy you randomly kiss because you are confused!"

I stopped in front of her. She just looked at me, completely broken. "I never meant for it to end up like this," she whispered.

I ran my hand through my hair, almost feeling like ripping it out. "So what did this change Lizzie?" I asked in a tired voice. "What does it change? You love me, I love you, that's it? Monday will come and you'll be back to Scott and I'll be with Holly again?"

Her eyes became rather large. "You love me too?"

I froze, realizing what I had just said. Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut?

I sighed, defeated. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her cheek. "Of course I love you Lizzie. I guess I'm as guilty as you are. I like the girls I date, I really do." I looked into her eyes. "But they are never you Liz, they are never you."

Our eyes locked, and probably only a few seconds passed but it seemed like hours. Finally, she spoke.

"You aren't second best Gordo," she whispered, taking my hand in hers. "You are my first. You're the first guy I kissed, first guy I ever loved. I've always put you before Scott."

I looked at our intertwined hands. I was so lost. I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't really even know what she wanted. "So what now Lizzie?"

She was silent for a moment, and then looked up at me. "Maybe … maybe we could …"

**Ohh! Please don't hate me for that! I'm not sure what she's going to say yet either! We'll find out soon enough!**


	5. One of those occasions

**So I've been having this amazing conversations with a friend of mine lately. They've caused me to think a lot. If this seems a little more introspective than the other chapters, that's why. I'm still not exactly sure how I am going to end this, but I like it so far. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, except for Scott and Holly.**

"Maybe we could what Lizzie?" I asked, prodding her along. "We could what?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on my chest, sighing. She titled her head up so our eyes were locking once again. "I don't want to hurt Scott or Holly," she said, touching her hand to my face. "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life not knowing what could have happened between us."

I nodded, running my hands through her hair. "So what now?"

"Now," she said, looking around my room, deep in thought. "Hold me Gordo," she said, her eyes watering. "Hold me tonight. Let's share this night together. We've been through so much tonight."

"And we'll decide what to do about this in the morning?" I asked, making sure she wasn't running again.

She nodded, confirming what I had said. "We'll decide then." She walked over to her bag and got out her pajamas. "I'm going to go change." She left the room.

I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of green gym shorts. I slipped those on and put on a white T-shirt. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands, trying to steady my thoughts. I didn't know what the outcome of the night would be. I didn't know what we would decide in the morning. All I knew is that tonight, tonight I was going to hold my best friend, the girl I love, Lizzie McGuire.

She came in a few minutes later, wearing pink and purple silky pants and a purple tank top. Her hair was down and loose, and she had washed off the mascara marks. This was how I loved to see Lizzie; natural, free, uninhibited by the markings of the world.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hey," I responded as she sat down next to me on my bed. I ran my hand down her back. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

A blush made its way to her cheeks. "I don't think so."

"Well you are," I said, pulling her to me. "You are."

"Thank you Gordo," she whispered.

I stood up and turned off my desk light. I crawled into my bed and she crawled in after me. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest, her arm across me. I had imagined this so many times, but I never thought it would feel like this. I had never felt so content, so happy, so joyous and yet so scared all at once. I knew that this moment could never be topped, nothing would ever surpass it. Even my wedding day would pale in comparison. I had waited eighteen years for this, and finally, I had found it.

"Gordo?" she whispered from her place on my chest.

"Lizzie?" I played with her hair.

"Remember when we were nine, and you promised you would marry me?"

I smiled at the memory. "We were at a neighbor's wedding. You saw the bride and groom and all the presents they had. She told me that you wanted to get married someday, and I said girls were gross and I didn't want to get married. You started to cry, saying that no one would ever want to marry you. You ran away because you were so mad at me for saying girls were gross."

"But you chased after me."

I paused for a moment, letting the truth of that statement sink in. "I did Lizzie, I did. I didn't like to see you cry. You were the only girl that I liked. You were my best friend. So I chased after you."

"And told me that you'd marry me if no one else would."

I held her tight. "I didn't want you to be sad anymore. I thought that would make you happy."

She started running her hand up and down my side, making me shiver. "It did. Because even then, I knew that we were supposed to be together." She raised her head so she was looking into my eyes. "I never thanked you for that."

I grinned. "I wouldn't have let you then. Because even though you were my best friend, you were still a girl."

She could only shake her head and smile. "You were always kind of dense."

"Shut up McGuire."

I could see her eyes shining through the light from the street. "What, you gonna make me?"

"I'm thinking about it." I said, a goofy smile on my face.

"Here, let me do it for you," she said before quickly closing the gap between us.

Her kisses were like a drug. In a way, they dulled all my senses, yet made them come alive in a way I had never experienced. I wanted with everything inside of me just to lay there and kiss her all night. But that little functional part in the back of my mind told me it was wrong.

I slowly pulled away. "Lizzie," I said, kissing her again. "We can't do this right now. It's just not right."

"I know," she said, returning the kiss. "It feels right though."

We just smiled at each other. "I know," I said, giving her one last kiss. "But we have forever to kiss each other. We just have to get everything straight first." I kissed her on her forehead.

"You're right." She played with my curly hair. "We'll get it figured out."

Lizzie laid down back on my chest, snuggling into me. I held her close. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I didn't know what we'd say to Scott or Holly. But I knew at that moment, I knew with all my heart, that everything would work out how it was supposed to. We just needed time. Time heals everything. But sometimes more time is needed than expected. I had a feeling this would be one of those occasions.

**So what did you think? How will they tell Scott and Holly? What will happen when the morning comes? I'm still knitting it together in my mind. We'll find out soon!**


	6. We all do, honey

**Sorry for not updating! Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope you like it!**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my window. I felt a comfortable weight on my chest. Once I saw Lizzie, sound asleep, everything came rushing back to me. I smiled in spite of the situation. I didn't know what the day would bring, but for now, all I knew is that I had Lizzie.

She had never slept in my bed with me before. Whenever she stayed the night before, she always slept on the couch in my room. I stroked her hair, thinking of what we would tell Holly and Scott. I still didn't know.

I slowly eased Lizzie off my chest and onto my pillow. I would let her sleep longer. Once I was standing, I took a moment just to look at her. She was so beautiful. My Lizzie, she'd always be my Lizzie.

I crept downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Morning Mom," I said, running my hand through the mess of curls on my head.

"Morning David. There's some more coffee in the pot if you want it." She smiled at me, aware of my coffee addiction.

"Thanks Mom." I got a mug out of the cabinet and walked to the direction of my blessed coffee.

"How was your date?" she asked, turning a page but totally not reading it.

"Um, it went well," I answered vaguely, stirring in sugar.

"Do you think you'll see her again?"

I leaned against the counter, drinking my coffee. "I'm sure I will." And I would. Just not in the way she was thinking of.

A few moments of silence passed. "Um, Lizzie stayed the night, just to let you know."

Mom shook her head, taking a drink of her coffee. "How she can sleep on that beat up couch of yours, I'll never know."

"Um, she didn't exactly sleep on the couch," I said, taking a seat at the table. Mom looked at me, surprise in her eyes. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"We were clothed Mom!" I exclaimed.

She gave me one of those motherly smiles. "I would hope so. Now are you going to tell me why Lizzie McGuire was sharing a bed with you, or will I have to threaten grounding?"

I smiled as I shook my head. I like my mom. We get along fairly well, especially since I'm older. "I'm not exactly sure yet myself Mom."

She nodded wisely. "So did you finally tell her you love her?"

"You knew that?" I asked, surprised. I had never mentioned that to her in my life.

"Mother's aren't as dumb as our children like to think we are," she said, patting my hand. "I've seen the way you look at her David."

"Well, it wasn't me who admitted it first. She broke down and told me she loved me."

Mom appeared to be deep in thought. "I knew she loved you too, son. Jo and I have talked about it many times."

"Lizzie's mom knows too?" I exclaimed, slightly worried.

She smiled at me, eyes twinkling. "We all know honey."

I placed my head in my hands. "It's more complicated than that though. She has a boyfriend. I'm starting to date Holly. She told me to just hold her, and we'd decide what to do in the morning." I looked at my hands. "So I did."

"How did that feel?"

I smiled. "Amazing Mom, amazing."

My mother just looked at me then, a sad smile on her face. "My baby," she said, touching my face. "My baby's growing up."

"Oh Mom," I said, holding her hand. "I've just fallen in love. No big deal."

We both laughed at that. "Oh David, sorry for my mom moment."

I stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "No problem. Now if you don't mind, I have to go make a life altering decision."

"Good suck, son." I started to head up the stairs when she called me back. "Just to let you know, since you two will be dating and all, I can't permit her to sleep in your bed anymore."

I could only grin. "Fine, fine." Talking to my mom reassured me somehow. Now all I had to do was talk with Lizzie.

I slowly opened my door and walked into my room. Lizzie was still asleep, all curled up in my blankets. A smile rested on my face. I love her. I know this for sure.

I walked over and lay down on my bed next to her, facing her. She opened her eyes when I ran my hand through her hair. "Morning Gordo," she said, holding my hand in hers.

"Morning Lizzie." I squeezed her hand. "We have to talk now. It's not night anymore."

"I know," she said, bringing my hand to her lips and kissing it.

"Lizzie," I said, deciding just to put myself on the line. "I want to be with you."

A serene smile lingered on her lips. "I want to be with you too, Gordo."

"What about Scott? What about Holly? What about our friendship?" The questions tumbled out of my mouth.

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I'll talk to Scott. You know, in a weird way, I think he'll understand. What about Holly?"

I thought for a second. "You know, in a weird way, I think she'll understand too."

"And as for our friendship," she said, running her fingers down my arm. "I think this is just a natural progression."

I smiled. "I do too."

Lizzie rolled over to lie on her back. "Now all we have to tell Scott and Holly."

Watching Lizzie think, knowing she wanted to be with me, was one of the greatest feelings in the world. I just didn't know how this whole day would turn out.

**What's going to happen with Scott and Holly? Have they eloped? (That'd be pretty funny, wouldn't it?) Review and let me know what you think!**


	7. You just seem different today, that's al...

**Sorry for the delay! Life is so crazy at times! So here you go, the seventh chapter. No LG fluff, but I still liked it. I don't own anything!**

"Hey Gordo," Holly said with a smile as she climbed into my car. I had called her earlier and asked her if she wanted to go on a drive. Lizzie was talking to Scott at this moment too. My whole life had changed, and now I had to go hurt someone I truly cared for.

I was a nervous wreck.

"Hey Holls," I said, pulling out of her driveway. "How are you doing?"

She smiled. "Pretty good, actually. I had a pretty good date last night."

"Is that so?" I asked in a shaky voice. You can do this Gordo!

She sensed my apprehension. "Where are we going, Gordo?"

"You'll see when we get there." I turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry Holly, I'm not going to take you somewhere and kill you."

She gave a small smile as she shook her head. "I didn't think you would. You just seem different today, that's all."

Holly was perceptive, something that I really liked about her. "I am, I guess."

She peered at me from where she was sitting. "Why?"

I paused, thinking of the best way to answer that. "Life is full of changes, Holly. I'll let you know when we get there, ok?" She nodded her head. I so badly wanted to stay friends with this girl.

We rode in silence until we arrived at the park. This was the park that Lizzie and I had spent many hours playing in the sandbox, swinging, and chasing each around, mostly under the watchful eyes of our parents. I suddenly remembered that Jo knew I loved her daughter. I bet that meant her dad, Sam, did too. Fantastic.

I walked over the swings and sat down on one, Holly following in suite. "So Gordo, what's up?" She asked, pushing herself with her feet.

I started to swing. "Holls, you know how you asked me last night if Lizzie and I ever dated?" I could feel her start to close up. I think she knew what was coming.

"Yeah?"

"Well," I swallowed, trying to keep my breathing even. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you. No, we never dated. But we've kissed before."

She slowed her swinging down. "How many times?"

"Well, three different occasions," I said, slowing swinging back and forth. "The summer right before we were freshman. We were talking about how neither one of us had ever kissed anyone. So we did. That wasn't that big of a deal."

Holly started kicking the rocks underneath her swing. "What were the other times."

This was harder than I thought it would be. "About three months ago, after my last girlfriend let me go. I was ok with it, until Lizzie kissed me. When I told her, I expected her to be happy, because she never liked Parker in the first place. But instead she kissed me, said it was a mistake, and ran off."

"She was with Scott then, wasn't she?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they had been together for about a month at that time."

Holly stopped swinging completely. "What about the other time Gordo?" She whispered.

I stopped, then looked at her. "Last night," I said in a soft voice. I could hear her suck in a breath of air. "It's not what you think," I said, standing up.

"Not what I think?" she said, standing up and facing me. "What am I supposed to think?"

"Holly, I didn't say anything to you last night, but my feeling for Lizzie have never been entirely friendly." I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Then why me, Gordo? Were you just using me?"

"No!" I exclaimed, taking her arm and leading her over to a picnic table. "I wasn't using you Holly. Yeah, I was in love with Lizzie, but she's my best friend! I couldn't say anything about it. I like you Holly, I really do. I was hoping that …" I stopped, looking at my hands.

"You were hoping what, Gordo?" She asked in that same quite voice.

"I was hoping that you were the one that would help me get over her," I whispered.

She took a moment to take that in. "Well, what changed that?"

I looked at her for the first time in a while. "She told me she loves me back," I said with a small smile. "We got in this fight about how she liked you but she was jealous, and I was so mad at her for that. Somehow it got out how she loved me and I loved her, and no matter what, no one we dated would ever fulfill the place of each other."

Holly was silent for a few moments. "So I'm taking it she's talking to Scott now?" I nodded. "So what happens with us Gordo? I really liked you."

"I feel like a jerk for even suggesting this," I said, placing my hand on her arm. "But I really want us to be friends. Lizzie really likes you too. I know that doesn't mean much to you," I said, clasping my hands together. "You have to understand I never meant to hurt you."

She sighed, running hear hands through her hair. I was asking a lot of her. "Gordo," she said, looking at me, eyes shinning. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. Speech would be so boring without you." I smiled at her, but something in her eyes told me that everything wasn't good yet. "You hurt me, Gordo. Just give me a little time to get used to it, ok? And I like Lizzie too, but I just need some time."

"I can do that," I said, looking at her. "Just let me know when we can be friends again."

She stood up, and I followed in suite. "We're still friends, Gordo. I just need to get used to it, that's all. I take it you guys are together now?"

I got a smile on my face thinking about it. I couldn't help it. "Yeah, we are." I tugged her hair. "Is it ok if I hug you, or is that too soon?"

She grinned, shaking her head. "Come here you moron." So we hugged, then pulled apart. "And hey, if anything, I thought Scott was cute," she said as we walked back to my car.

"You what?" I exclaimed, stopping and looking at her.

She giggled. "Hey, you were scoping out Lizzie at the same time."

I knew things would be ok with Holly. I kind of figured they would be. As I drove her back to her house, I thought about Scott and Lizzie. I really didn't know how he'd take it.

**Aw, we all knew Holly would be cool about it. I made her up and I like her already. What will Scott do? Will Lizzie run back to him? Review and we'll find out!**


	8. She winked at me

**This is it guys! We're coming to the home stretch. I only have one chapter planned after this. This isn't really my best one, but it got a lot of things tied up. Thanks for the reviews guys! The end is near!**

I was supposed to meet Lizzie at her house at four o'clock. After I dropped Holly off, I had about a half an hour, so I went for a drive. I rolled the windows down and let the early spring air flow through. I felt relieved, yet nervous. Holly is such an awesome girl. I can't believe she took it like she did. I thought she'd slap me or something. But as I had come to notice, Holly just wasn't any ordinary girl.

I thought about Lizzie and Scott. I wondered how he was taking it. I had this lingering doubt in the back of my mind that I was going to pull up to Lizzie's to find the two of them still together. I'd have to smile and pretend I was ok, even though I wasn't.

"No Gordo, that can't be right," I said aloud to myself. "She loves you. She told you so."

I shook my head. Talking to myself really isn't a good thing. I decided to attribute that to that fact that I was in love.

I thought about how our relationship would change. Come to think about it, the only thing that would really change is the physical aspect of it. Instead of waiting to kiss her, I could. Instead of longing to hold her, I could. We were pretty affectionate as it was. This could work out. I know it will.

Deep in thought, I pulled into Lizzie's driveway. I stepped out of my car and walked slowly up her driveway and to her door. I rang the doorbell, suddenly nervous. Jo answered it, smiling at me.

"Hey Gordo, Lizzie's upstairs. She and Scott just broke up, so she's kind of upset."

"Oh, did they?" I asked, nonchalantly. "Is she ok?"

"I know she will be." Then Lizzie's mom did something so unexpected, I about passed out. She winked at me.

"Oh, um, yeah," I stuttered. "Have you talked to my mom today?"

She gave me a secret smile. "I might have."

Fantastic. "Oh, um, ok, I'm uh, gonna go," I pointed towards the direction of the stairs. "Up there, yeah, ok."

She smiled then patted me on the head. "I'll see you later David."

I walked up the stairs, my heart hammering. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. It was just Lizzie.

I knocked on her door and opened it slowly. "Hey," I said softly, seeing her on her waterbed.

She sat up and looked at me, a sad smile on her face. I could see remains of tears on her face. "Hey," she said in a shaky voice. She patted the space next to her on the bed.

I walked over and lay down next to her, feeling the waves of the water beneath me. We didn't say anything for a few moments. We both just stared up at her ceiling, looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars we put up there so many years ago. She rolled over and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her like I had the night before.

"How did it go?" I asked softly, stroking her hair.

She sighed. "He said he didn't understand, but he did all at the same time. He said he always felt that I put you before him. He was hurt Gordo, he cried," she said, crying a little herself. I pulled her tighter as she wiped away her tears. "He said he knew I loved you Gordo. He said he's known for a long time, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. And he told me that he loved me, but he couldn't stay with someone that he'd always have to convince to love him back." She took in a big breath. "Then he gave me a hug, told me he'd cherish the time we had together, and then told me to go." She clung to me. "Sorry to be such a wreck, but I do really care for him."

"Shh, shh, Lizzie, it's ok," I said in a soothing voice. "I understand that. He's a good guy."

She peered up at me. "I thought you didn't like him."

I gave her a small smile. "He got to hold you. I didn't."

For the first time since I walked in the room, she smiled. "You do now."

"That I do." She lifted her head up and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"What happened with Holly?"

I sighed. "She's such a great girl Liz. She was kind of mad at first, which is to be expected, but then she was ok. She told me to give her a little time, but she's sure we'd be friend again soon."

Lizzie sighed. "She is a great girl, isn't she? I'm sorry I didn't get to know her better."

"Who says you won't? She doesn't hate you. She likes you."

A smile rested on Lizzie's lips. "Really?"

I pulled Lizzie to me. "Of course."

We just smiled at each other like the fools in love that we were. "So I have a question," she said, bring her hand to my face.

"I might have an answer," I said, capturing her hand in mind.

"Now that we have everything taken care of, and we can truly be together, is it ok if I kiss you now?" She had a sparkle in her eye.

I couldn't help but to grin. "Are you going to run away afterwards?"

"Oh shut your mouth," she said, moving closer to me.

"I'd love to," I said as our lips touched.

I was soaring. I could kiss Lizzie without a care in the world. I loved her, she loved me, and we were free to be together. I had never been happier.

After a few minutes, we parted. She snuggled back into me, and I just held her close. "I love you Lizzie."

She sighed in contentment. "I love you too Gordo."

**Aw yes! Lizzie and Gordo all the way! The last chapter will be when they are back to school. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
